


【你们说PWP还要个鸡儿title哦（不）】PTSD

by HC_yan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, PTSD, 我为大三角打电话x, 日常活在回忆中的狗子x, 狗子——人生赢家
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HC_yan/pseuds/HC_yan
Summary: 并没有什么实际意义的极不负责任的科普x创伤后压力症 （Posttraumatic stress disorder，简称PTSD，又称创伤后遗症）是指人在经历过性侵害、战争、交通事故等创伤事件后产生的精神疾病。其症状包括会出现不愉快的的想法、感受或梦，接触相关事物时会有精神或身体上的不适，会试图避免接触相关的事物，认知与感受的突然改变、以及应激状态频发等。以上摘自维基百科虽然是假的PWP和假的PTSD但这是真的阅读预警cp：马歇尔x艾克（我中的一种名叫艾克的毒还没解... ...）语句狗屁不通逻辑乱七八糟车技一塌糊涂你问我有什么勇气发出来？嘿我就是发了xxx拒绝嗑氰化钾谢谢xxx





	【你们说PWP还要个鸡儿title哦（不）】PTSD

**Author's Note:**

> 并没有什么实际意义的极不负责任的科普x
> 
> 创伤后压力症 （Posttraumatic stress disorder，简称PTSD，又称创伤后遗症）是指人在经历过性侵害、战争、交通事故等创伤事件后产生的精神疾病。其症状包括会出现不愉快的的想法、感受或梦，接触相关事物时会有精神或身体上的不适，会试图避免接触相关的事物，认知与感受的突然改变、以及应激状态频发等。  
> 以上摘自维基百科
> 
> 虽然是假的PWP和假的PTSD  
> 但这是真的阅读预警  
> cp：马歇尔x艾克  
> （我中的一种名叫艾克的毒还没解... ...）  
> 语句狗屁不通  
> 逻辑乱七八糟  
> 车技一塌糊涂  
> 你问我有什么勇气发出来？  
> 嘿我就是发了xxx  
> 拒绝嗑氰化钾谢谢xxx

1.  
意乱情迷  
形容的不正是眼前的这两个人吗？

这是个一百天纪的念日，纪念艾森豪威尔接受马歇尔心意的一百天纪念日。  
同时也是两人搬到一起，开始同居的第五十天纪念日。

要不怎么说天干物燥小心火烛呢？  
在二人回去的路上，不知哪里来的火星，点燃了两人之间的欲火。  
将车停在家门前，马歇尔注视着比自己年小十岁的下属，盯得艾森豪威尔怪不好意思的。  
这双眼睛，上帝啊这双真挚的眼睛和眼前的爱人正相配不是吗？

皎洁的月光透过玻璃洒进车内，白冷的光透得艾森豪威尔的眼睛里似有点点小星星在闪耀。不由分说的，马歇尔轻柔地吻了上去，唇间还能感受到睫毛扫过的瘙痒感，哦，还有艾森豪威尔颤抖着的眼睛。

「将军... …」  
马歇尔离开了艾森豪威尔的双眸，垂着眼的小将军轻声唤道。

「怎么还没有改过口来，叫我乔治。」  
语罢他吻上了那张总是不习惯直呼自己名字的嘴。  
见过艾森豪威尔的人都说，第一眼看到他，最令人难忘的就是他的笑脸。那张时常咧着的嘴让人有种想沉溺其中的魔力。  
现在那张嘴，在马歇尔的引导下一张一合。起初这还只是一个简单的吻，火星就是这么被点着的。马歇尔用舌头指引着艾森豪威尔张开嘴，一番温柔的轻扫后这个吻被加深了。车内的温度愈来愈热，马歇尔赶在火情失控前领着艾森豪威尔进了家门。

从玄关到走廊，从走廊到楼梯，从楼梯到卧室，最后落在床铺上。居高俯视着艾森豪威尔，马歇尔看着那双承载着星星眼睛现在被水汽蒙住。看着那潮红的面颊，看着那因为长时间接吻而起伏着的胸膛，看着那轻喘着，希望摄取空气的艾森豪威尔。眼前的景象勾得他几乎要吞口水了，下身的欲望无声地喧叫着。轻嘬着艾森豪威尔的脖颈，马歇尔在那里留下一个个青青紫紫的小印记，一路向下，他用嘴一颗一颗揭开爱人的纽扣。途中，马歇尔发现艾森豪威尔在颤抖，嘴里还发出着哼哼的声响，他以为爱人是因为紧张和害怕才这样的。掀开艾森豪威尔碍在眼前的头发，马歇尔在他的额间落下另外一个吻。  
「别怕，不会弄疼你的。」他安慰道。

马歇尔来到艾森豪威尔的胸口处，那缀在胸前的两粒樱红挺立着，邀请着来者上前品尝。毫不客气的，受邀者用他那湿润的舌头上下挑逗着颜色漂亮的乳珠。舌头打转着，把小突起压进乳晕，再用牙把他拎扯起来。当然了，另一边没有被照顾到的乳尖也没有被冷落。  
马歇尔那双布着茧子的手揉搓着另一边没有被温暖湿润包裹着的小樱桃。

马歇尔感觉到，身下的爱人，他颤抖得愈发厉害了。

「不要，不要... …求求你！不要！」

「艾克？」

不对劲，这不对劲。  
意识到艾森豪威尔绝不是因为紧张害怕而颤抖的马歇尔停下了动作，「艾克你没事吧... …我是... …」，想要上去帮爱人抹去眼泪，谁知马歇尔脸他的脸都还没碰到呢就被艾森豪威尔一个反手甩开。艾森豪威尔像只受到了惊吓的兔子，他像是找到救命稻草似的，抓起皱在一旁的被子就往身上遮，缩去了枕头边。

「艾克你怎么了，我… …」如此的艾森豪威尔，马歇尔看到了又是心疼又是害怕，他不知道自己做了什么，刚才那只是性事前的前戏而已啊，有反应也不应该这剧烈。马歇尔想要上前开进艾森豪威尔，试图查看他的情况。  
艾森豪威尔受到的刺激远比马歇尔想象中的要严重，他抓过枕头挡住自己，躲在枕头后边瑟瑟发着抖。

「您别过来！我求求您… …求您放过我… …求您了道格拉斯，求您放过我… …」  
嘴里不自觉呢喃着的艾森豪威尔红着眼睛，躲在枕头后面，他那双漫着星光的眼睛彻底的，被恐惧取代。

马歇尔皱了皱眉头，不顾艾森豪威尔的惊叫和挣扎，他强行怀抱住了抖得跟个被拉伸再放回的弹簧似的情人。怀中的艾森豪威尔不断地捶打着年长爱人的胸膛，那种因为恐惧而无措的拳头一下一下砸在马歇尔身上。

「艾克，艾克别怕，我是马歇尔，嗯？你看着我，我是乔治，我不会伤害你的，亲爱的你看看着我！」  
死死圈住艾森豪威尔，让他的挣扎逃窜落空，马歇尔一下一下轻抚着他的背部，告诉他没有什么事，告诉他自己不会伤害她，告诉他将他护在怀里的是自己。几次告诉艾森豪威尔抬头看着自己，无果，马歇尔小心地抬起他的头，生怕再给这只受惊过度的小白兔增加半点伤害。

「乔... ...乔治… …」  
抬起泪眼，模糊了半天的双目在重新聚焦后，清晰映入眼帘的人让艾森豪威尔吊着的心一下子放了下来。无助空虚和紧张霎时间不合时宜地在胸口爆炸瞬时间涌上喉头。埋在马歇尔的胸口，艾森豪威尔抑制不住地哭了出来。

马歇尔就这样，像哄小孩儿似的，手在艾森豪威尔的背上游走着，吻着他的头发，叫他安心睡去。

 

2.  
两人和着衣待了一整夜，马歇尔拥着艾森豪威尔，护了他一整夜，他也想了一整夜。

虽然年纪大了，但马歇尔分明听见艾森豪威尔求自己不要过去的时候，叫的是道格拉斯。  
嗯？要问道格拉斯是谁？也许有许多的道格拉斯路过过艾森豪威尔的生命，但除了那个道格拉斯，不会再有第二个道格拉斯会给艾森豪威尔带来这样深远刻骨的记忆。我说的当然是道格拉斯.麦克阿瑟啊。

马歇尔一直没有机会调取艾森豪威尔的完整档案，他所知道的关于自己爱人过往的履历不过是出身，学历，各个就职部队和职务而已。  
当然没他也知道，他的爱人，给自己老死不相往来的老冤家当了七年的秘书。

七年，不长也不短。

七年，什么都可以改变。

七年，什么都有可能发生。

菲律宾那六年，天高皇帝远的，谁知道麦克阿瑟有没有对艾森豪威尔做什么。照艾森豪威尔这个反应来看，九成是伤得不轻。

怀中的艾森豪威尔睡得及其不踏实，轻哼从嘴缝边泻出，漂亮的眉毛挤成了一团，睡梦中的他好像遭受了不比刚才小的打击。扭动着身体，艾森豪威尔拼了命般地往马歇尔怀里钻，那一缕熟悉的气味，仿佛黑暗中的一颗微弱光亮，抓住它的那一刻，就能被温暖和安全感包裹。

看着像条泥鳅般的艾森豪威尔，马歇尔轻笑出了声。正当他想抚平艾森豪威尔禁皱着的眉头时，不安分的小白兔睁开了眼睛。

暖黄色的灯光照的艾森豪威尔睁不开眼，眯着眼，马歇尔还是能发现爱人眼中的血丝。浮肿着的眼泡让艾森豪威尔不舒服的皱了皱眉头。

「睡得还好吗？」马歇尔轻缓地开了口，艾森豪威尔注视着爱人布着皱纹的面孔，细红的血丝布满了马歇尔的眼球，垂在眼下的眼袋夹着黑眼圈。虽说马歇尔经常熬夜是没有错啦，但是人家就算是通宵，表面上依旧是神采奕奕的样子。不像这次，他的脸上，是难得显现的憔悴。

「对不起乔治... …我… …」艾森豪威尔想要开口解释，却被马歇尔止住了后续。

「都这个点了，要迟到了。需要我帮你请假吗？」

「不用我可以去的... …」

「那么快去洗漱吧。」说着马歇尔亲昵地揉了揉艾森豪威尔的头发。

 

3.  
恐怕只有艾森豪威尔和麦克阿瑟知道在菲律宾的时候到底发生了什么。这是艾森豪威尔心中不愿提及的一处口子。  
他曾经把麦克阿瑟当作偶像来崇拜，他的高大，他的背景，他的学识，无一不让艾森豪威尔甘心仰视这一颗红日。

就算麦克阿瑟一天到晚使唤他，让他为了那些没有定下来的决定跑来跑去，尽管会有一些小怨言，但艾森豪威尔从来没有真正觉得这个长官神他妈烦过，相反的，他反而有点乐在其中的意思。

麦克阿瑟是那么的耀眼，甚至完全可以说他有些刺眼了。  
艾森豪威尔还记得他搂着自己的肩膀拍下了登陆菲律宾的第一张照片。他还记得那一声声唤自己「艾森豪威尔少校」的声音。他还记得那像太阳般让人不敢直视的上司一把抓过自己的手，把自己从那挤破了头，想站在长官身边蹭光彩的人群中拽出来，拉到身边。他还记得那一广菲律宾的星空下，他向自己夸夸其谈，说什么他要是当了菲律宾的元帅，自己就是他的将军。当然了，艾森豪威尔最后还是劝阻了他。

以及... …  
那燥热的小房间，夹杂着汗水和精液的气味，在温度的刺激下愈发呛人的窒息感。

这一切的转变都是从艾森豪威尔提交那一份调离申请开始的。

一切噩梦的根源也是从那一刻被奏响的。

不适再一次袭来，浑身力气被抽近的感觉让艾森豪威尔脚跟一软险些摔倒在地上，但是原本抱在手里的文件久散了一地了。  
哦对了，这个时候艾森豪威尔正站在马歇尔的办公桌前听着指示，与其说是指示，不如说是两个人的例行谈话。早在他们两个人还没有确认关系前，马歇尔就每天都要找艾森豪威尔谈上那么一会儿。那会儿谁都看的出来马歇尔这是有意要提拔艾森豪威尔，有不少人看到艾森豪威尔就说他运气好，说马歇尔将军有多好，说他要飞黄腾达了。可又有谁知道后来这段看上去纯洁的上下级情分就这么变质了呢？

低头看着报告的马歇尔听到声响，看到爱人正曲膝拾着不知怎么就跑到地上去的文件。绕过办公桌，马歇尔一手搭在艾森豪威尔的背上，告诉爱人让他来。

马歇尔说话时的温热吐息吹在艾森豪威尔的耳边，像一缕细线，钳制住他的手腕，将他拽扯着拖向一个无尽的深渊。

「不… …你别过来... …你走开！」

注意到艾森豪威尔那双不自觉抖动的双手，马歇尔关切的用他那双大手覆盖上那双颤抖。就是这个动作，像一把利刀似的，闪目间斩断了艾森豪威尔脑子里紧绷着的那根弦。也不知道是哪里来的力气，他猛地推开马歇尔。毫无防备的马歇尔一后脑勺撞上桌子，别说，还挺疼的。  
顾不到脑后的疼痛，他所有的关注点都在地上那个，又一次抱紧自己缩成一团的艾森豪威尔身上。

一摸一样，和在菲律宾的时候一摸一样。  
攥着头发，眼泪在眼眶中打着转，艾森豪威尔大口地喘着气。

这一次马歇尔没有选择直接上前去抱住爱人，而是跪在他身旁，等着他恢复平静。

 

4.  
不行，这样不是办法。

一番沉思过后，坐在后排的艾森豪威尔使劲地甩了甩脑袋。  
偷看着后视镜中反射出的马歇尔，艾森豪威尔绞着手指，心里不好受极了。胸膛里空荡荡的感觉在黑漆漆的后车座上膨胀开来。

自从上周在马歇尔办公室的那次“发作”以后马歇尔就再也没有碰过自己。好吧，要不是艾森豪威尔拉着他的手让他不要离开马歇尔早就搬到客房去睡了。  
睡相不老实，这点艾森豪威尔自己也是知道的。有好几次艾森豪威尔都感觉到马歇尔下床的动静，随之从浴室传来的淋浴声，以及马歇尔回到床上时那散发着的冷意。

「乔治... …？」  
从浴室出来的马歇尔被爱人小心翼翼的，带着水汽的声音唤到床边。

「怎么了吗艾克？… … 嗯？」  
被突然吻住的马歇尔这才意识到，艾森豪威尔只穿着一件白衬衫。颤抖着的人跪在床上，两条看着洁白的双腿暴露在空气中，勉强被衬衫遮住的小屁股隐隐现现让人忍不住遐想连篇，这碍人的布料到底下是怎样的一幅光景。

突然意识到什么的马歇尔在事态失控前推开了艾森豪威尔，转身想要回到浴室。

「别走！… …乔治，你不用的... …」

及时拉住了马歇尔，艾森豪威尔红着脸，低着头，看着别处，「我是说，你不用去冲冷水澡的，我，我可以... …」

「听着艾克，我不想伤害你好吗？」曲下双膝，马歇尔跪在床边，双手捧着艾森豪威尔的脸轻点了一个吻在他额上。

「没事的，我可以试试… …乔治求你了，我，我想要… …」艾森豪威尔夹紧双腿，磨蹭了一下，平整的被单在膝盖的蹂躏下显出条条褶皱。

上头的燥热把马歇尔定在了原地，重新握上年长爱人的手，艾森豪威尔再一次试着开始了自己青涩的亲吻。

被领上床的马歇尔加深了这个简单的亲吻，舌头轻搅着他的口腔，像是要在里面闯出一番天地。艾森豪威尔起伏着胸膛，渴求般地摄取着空气，同时也不舍得离开被勾上床的爱人。  
亲吻的同时，艾森豪威尔伸出手搭在马歇尔的睡衣扣子上，他一定感受到了，自己伸出手时的颤抖。  
「乔治，你，你轻一点。」  
衣襟大开的艾森豪威尔枕在柔软中，请求爱人在接下来的性事中温柔一些。

不是我说，艾森豪威尔未免对自己的伴侣太没有自信了，要知道马歇尔可是出了名的温柔的。他大可放心把自己交给他。

故地重游，马歇尔来到艾森豪威尔的胸前，熟稔地品尝起了诱人的果实。好看的红色在马歇尔的挑逗下挺立，变得水光一粒。粗糙的舌苔轻柔舔舐着左边的那颗小可爱，酥麻的感觉刺激着艾森豪威尔的大脑，摊在床里的他强抑着推开身上人的欲望，大口喘气呻吟着。就算如此，快感还是激地艾森豪威尔拱起了腰，挺起了胸膛，像是在把自己的乳珠喂到马歇尔嘴中。

在马歇尔触碰到艾森豪威尔身下最后一块遮盖的时候，他明显感觉到身下的人僵住了。

「不，不… …」

细小的闷哼从艾森豪威尔嘴中逃出，「艾克你看着我，我是马歇尔，我是乔治。」，他及时从温柔乡中抬起身，把陷在床中的人捞起来拥入怀中。轻抚着微微发颤的爱人，马歇尔锢住艾森豪威尔的肩膀让他看着自己的眼睛，强行扳过他的头好不让他的眼神到处逃窜。

「我不是麦克阿瑟，我永远，永远不会伤害你。」

听到这句话，眼眶中打着转的泪水没有了外力的阻拦唰地滑了下来。没有了哪该死的泪水，艾森豪威尔被蒙住的眼睛映射出了马歇尔的倒影。

艾森豪威尔眼中的灰暗。

似是阴霾，追逐着风儿离去了。

「嗯... …嗯，啊… …」

艾森豪威尔的眼中再次被水汽覆盖，只不过这一次，他那双漂亮的眼睛被泪水点缀得晶莹而非一片死寂。

「乔治，乔治，啊… …」

都说眼睛有时候是会骗人的，但这一次请相信您那号称“心灵的窗户”的双眼，对，您没看错，那一丝不苟，被人称为“ The General” 的参谋总长马歇尔正把头埋在自己的作战厅厅长的胯下。马歇尔把艾森豪威尔的欲望吞入口中，炙热在他的口中一进一出，

吮吸着身下人的龟头，右手揉搓着垂在两旁的双丸，艾森豪威尔被伺候地舒服极了，一声惊呼后，他尽数射入了马歇尔口中。

「对不起乔治... …快吐出来！… …嗯。」

不等艾森豪威尔说完马歇尔就吻住了这张不应该这种时候话多的嘴。两张嘴一张一合间马歇尔把残留在口腔中的精液送还给了它们的主人。  
被吻得喘不过气来的艾森豪威尔在一吻完毕后大口喘着气。嘴角溢出的白浊滴落了两滴到胸膛上，衬的那红肿的乳头和淡粉色的吻痕愈发鲜艳。

「要开始了，可能会有点疼，可以吗？」马歇尔一反往常亲昵地揪了一下艾森豪威尔的鼻子，安抚着身下躁动着的小猫咪。

「嗯。」

得到允许后的马歇尔勾起嘴角笑了，寻到小下属身后的蜜穴，挤入了第一根手指。

「嗯！」

没有想到马歇尔这么快就捅进来的艾森豪威尔一下就拱起了腰，「乔治，嗯... ….啊！」马歇尔的手指捣弄着艾森豪威尔的后穴，等到爱人适应以后才插入第二根手指。尽管又了第一根手指的开拓，第二根的进入还是让本身就敏感的艾森豪威尔大声地叫了出来。

在马歇尔手指的捣弄下，艾森豪威尔的后穴不断地冒出水。软糯的小洞一下一下吸着马歇尔的手指，还时不时发出色情的水声。  
马歇尔的欲望胀地难受，但为了把小情人的痛苦降到最低，他强忍着想一下子捅进去的念头，做足了前戏。  
现在是时候了，艾森豪威尔被照顾地太好了，后穴的润滑十分到位，身体本能也告诉他，是时候接受马歇尔的阴茎了。

「乔治，进来，嗯... …」带着浓浓的水汽音，该死的生理泪水，让艾森豪威尔看不清撑在自己的身上的马歇尔。

手指被抽出后，后穴空虚的感觉让艾森豪威尔难受地扭了扭腰，这种瘙痒的感觉并没有持续多久，很快，马歇尔的阴茎就挤了进来。  
龟头在蜜穴口徘徊着，一点一点地，在肠液的辅助下滑进那个早在两周间就应该占有的地方。阴茎上的褶皱在进入时被一下一下捋平，双手抓着艾森豪威尔的腰以寻求平衡点。在马歇尔整根没入的那一刻，两声呻吟同时从两人的鼻腔中放出。

小幅度的，缓慢的抽插不但缓解不了难熬的欲望，反而磨得两人更加饥渴。一个不小心，马歇尔的阴茎在抽查的过程中滑出了温暖的甬道。

「啵」的一声，搞得艾森豪威尔整张脸刷的一下呈现出不自然的潮红。

马歇尔笑了，一个吻落在了那张熟透了的脸上。

为了能更好地进入艾森豪威尔，马歇尔把身下的人像摊荷包蛋那样整个翻了过来。嗯，可能这个比喻不太合适，但起码艾森豪威尔身上的体温和锅里荷包蛋的温度是差不多的。

小屁股因为这个姿势不自觉地翘起，粉嫩的紧实在刚才的扩张下变得通红，里边的收缩把分泌出的肠液往外挤。重新进入了艾森豪威尔的身体，这个姿势帮助马歇尔捅得更加深入。一下子被贯穿的感觉让艾森豪威尔大声地呻吟了出来。他死死地攥着床单，整颗脑袋埋在枕头的塌陷中，所有的呻吟和闷哼都被枕头吸了进去。

「乔治，啊，乔治... …我，我想看着你，嗯... …」

马歇尔本来就不会拒绝爱人的请求，更别说是着带着鼻音的哭腔了。  
没有抽出欲望，与其说是蜜穴含着阴茎，不如说是艾森豪威尔绕着那根粗长转了一圈。翻转的过程中马歇尔明显感觉到龟头触碰到了一个小凸起，艾森豪威尔突然收紧的后穴也证实了那个小凸起就是能打开快感开关的前列腺。

炙热的粗长坏心眼地在那一点上打着转，惹得身下人一阵娇嗲。

前列腺上不断地承受着这样那样的刺激，随之收缩的甬道让马歇尔差一点就交代在了里面。

「小屁股可真会夹，嗯？」

「／／／」

在床上话并不不多的马歇尔竟然说起了糟糕的话！

好吧，其实也还好啦，你看他们不正做着糟糕的事情吗？

随着马歇尔愈发加快的抽插速度，原本还可以跟着那个频率晃动腰肢的艾森豪威尔现在是彻底乱了呼吸。光洁的长腿环上了马歇尔的腰，可又在他的大幅度抽插下滑落了下来。

太快了，太多了，太过了。

艾森豪威尔实在是承受不了这种速度，他想开口求饶，但单词每到嘴边，都会变成一声声不连贯的娇喘。  
不自觉地，艾森豪威尔握上了翘在小腹上的阴茎，上下撸动着。  
没两下，在马歇尔再次顶上前列腺的那一刻，白浊从红肿着的龟头中喷射了出来。

艾森豪威尔的身体在射精的快感下发着颤，后穴也因为高潮痉挛收缩，硬是把马歇尔吸了出来，低吼着，白液尽数灌进了不听话的后穴。

筋疲力尽的艾森豪威尔在意识模糊的情况下被抱去了浴室。肠道挤压着留在里面的精液，乳白色的浓稠被推到红肿的穴口。  
马歇尔伸出手指掏着残留着的白浊，不久前刚经人事的小穴拼了命地吸着马歇尔的手指。

「不行，他太累了。」

轻拍了一下艾森豪威尔的屁股，给爱人裹上浴巾，马歇尔带着已经昏睡过去的艾森豪威尔回到了床上。

「我爱你，乔治。」

为艾森豪威尔掖好被角，马歇尔听见了爱人在梦中的呢喃。

「我也爱你，艾克。」

**Author's Note:**

> 免费赠送眼药水，有没有要的？


End file.
